Grief
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Elena Gilbert lost everything. Bonnie died, Caroline got staked, Jeremy had to go rehab, and Elena cut off ties with the Salvatore's after Katherine finally got Stefan to cheat on her. A/N. This is a Delena story !
1. Prologue

There's things in life that bring you down, and up. Grief, Anger, Mixed, and then the big thriller Happiness. The three steps are: Grief, Anger, Mixed. Then the prize. Happiness. Here's how I get it.

**X**


	2. Life is not my strong point

''Maybe you should go up and get her...''Alaric urged. Jenna and Alaric have been trying to get Elena to come down and talk to them for hours.

''Elena, sweetie. Please, come down.'' Jenna said

X

Elena was cowered up in a corner in her bedroom. She stared in the mirror hanging on her bedroom door. Her hair was messy and it literally stood up all over, her eyes looked black, and her clothes were baggy.

''Jenna ?'' Elena asked. Her voice sounded raspy.

''Oh, god. Elena, let me in.'' Jenna said, trying to unlock the door

''No ! I just want to...to...die.'' Elena said, grabbing a beige blanket that hung off her bed.

''Elena, don't say that,'' Alaric said, fatherly-like.

''Stop it ! Your not my parent's, so. Leave. Me. Alone !'' Elena screached. A few minutes later Elena heard the front door open and she heard muted voices. Then she heard the stair's creaking.

''Elena. It's Damon, look I know I am the last person you want to see, but please. Talk to me.'' Elena had never heard Damon sound so sincere, so...lost.

''You're wrong. I don't want to see _anyone_.'' Elena said, grabbing at the carpet.

''Fair enough.'' Damon said, cockily.

Elena guessed Damon had left, but when she turned around, he was sitting aganist her window seal. _Should've locked that. _Elena thought.

''Boo,'' Damon mumbled, climbing inside Elena's room. He looked different ? Elena thought.

''Hello ? Earth to Elena.'' Damon said, waving his hand in front of Elena's face. Elena caught his hand, putting it aganist her cheek.

''I missed that.'' Elena said

''What ?'' Damon asked, confused.

''Warmth.'' Elena said. Even for a vampire, Damon's hands seemed very warm.

''Why did all this happen ?'' Elena asked

''Why couldn't I stopped them ?'' Elena said to herself

''It's not your fault, there was no way you could have known anything was going to happen.'' Damon said

''But that's the thing, it was. I was right there when Caroline was staked, there when Stefan cheated, there when...Bonnie..died.'' Elena said, thinking back on what happened to Bonnie.

_**''Elena, I promise tonight will be full of fun !'' Bonnie said, tonight she was way to perky**_

_**''OK.'' Elena mumbled, smiling as she started out the window.**_

_**''Elena ! Look out !'' Bonnie yelled, as the wheel slid out of Elena's fingers. Bonnie knew she couldn't save both of them, so she did the spell that would stop anything from hurting Elena, and made it where it would hurt herself.**_

_**''Bye, Elena.'' Bonnie said**_

_**''No, Bonnie ! No !'' Elena said.**_

_**X**_

''That was Bonnie's choice.'' Damon said

''But I should have stopped her, she could have been alive right now.'' Elena said

''And you would have been dead. You really want to die ?'' Damon said

''Nothing left to live for.'' Elena said

''Don't say that,'' Damon said

''Tell me it's gonna be ok.'' Elena said, as Damon didn't reply

''See ? No answer.''


	3. Tie Yourself To Something

Elena woke up that morning, feeling suprisingly good. She shook that feeling off to make her feel groggy. Elena noticed a note underneath her door, she bent down and opened it.

_**Elena-**_

_**I understand if you hate me, but you do need to keep your ties to the world: School, friends, family. I still love you and want you back, yours always-**_

_**Stefan.**_

Elena wadded it up and threw it in her trashcan. Elena felt pained when she realized that _he_ was right. She did need to go to school. Elena walked over to her closet and grabbed a purple jacket, baggy jeans, and a plain-white top. She didn't bother to brush her hair, so she pushed it back in a braid, she strectched her arm to the back of her closet and found her ugly old walking shoes. She slipped them on and ran out the door, not bothering to put _any_ make-up on.

School, here I come.

**X**

As soon as Elena walked thruh the High School hallway, she felt a pass of uneasyness flow over her. She felt eyes on her. Then a tap on the shoulder made her jump. Matt was there. That was all it took for Elena to jump into Matt's arms and hug him like theres no tommorow.

''Matty...'' Elena said, using Matt's old nickname that Caroline had came up with when they were six. Elena hadn't seen Matt since Caroline and Bonnie's funeral.

_**Elena didn't fit in as she walked around the funeral home, still crying. Elena only saw a few familar faces: Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Stefan, Matt, Tyler, and even Damon went. Elena felt herself tense up as she saw Caroline's mom and Bonnie's dad appear in front of her, they looked down and her but just walked away. Elena felt eyes on her. Matt and Damon were basically the only one's. Elena didn't notice that Matt was crying his eyes out, even more than Elena. She had to remember that she was not the only one hurting.**_

Elena felt herself tense up as she noticed everyone was staring at her and Matt, they were also whispering. Elena let go of Matt and looked into his eyes, seeing hurt and fear.

''Elena, I've missed you. How are you ? Are you ok ?'' Matt said, with hope that she would say: 'I'm fine, Matt. Just had something in my eyes.'

''Matt, my best friend's died. How do you think

?'' Elena asked, a little too harshly. Elena saw a flicker of hurt go to his eyes, but Elena noticed something she never saw in Matt's eyes: Anger.

''Don't make the mistake that you are the only one that cares, loves, and misses them.'' Matt said, walking away angrily.

Elena stood there, suprised that Matt took something out on _her_. Matt used to be the one that would defend her if someone called her selfish, even though she _was_. Or protect her when a bully would try to steal her toys. But that was then, this is now. And now is not the time to forgot that he is hurting as well.


	4. Fix You

After school was over Elena found herself going to the Boarding House. She felt nervous when she saw that Stefan's car was here, but she _had _to do this. Elena walked up to the door and pounded on it. The door opened to reveal Katherine.

''Well, well if it isn't the _ex_.'' Katherine said, leaning aganist the doorframe

''Did you need something ?'' She asked, annoyed.

''Um, where's Damon ?'' Elena asked, Katherine's eyes shot up in shock.

''_Damon ?_ You swinging for the other brother now ?'' Katherine asked, with a smirk

''No, Katherine. Hate to say it but I'm not a slut.'' Elena said, with a tight smile on her face. Elena heard a car door, she turned around and saw Damon getting out of his Mustang.

''Katherine,'' Damon greeted bitterly as Katherine forced a smile. ''Elena ? What are you doing here ?'' He asked. His eyes saying: _You shouldn't be alone with Katherine._

''Oh, I came by to talk to Stefan, actually.'' Elena said as she noticed Katherine's expression change from playful to vengeful.

''You can _talk_ to Damon.'' Katherine said with a smirk. As she started to close the door, Damon caught it.

''Not so fast. Elena want's to talk to him, where is he ?'' Damon asked. His expression clearly stating that he wasn't leaving until he got an answer.

''Hunting..._humans_,'' Katherine said. ''It wasn't easy, but you got your brother back. Your welcome.'' Katherine said as she closed the door in thier faces.

''Oh, no.'' Elena said, walking toward's her car. Damon caught up to her.

''I'll fix this, ok.'' He said as he ran off into the woods.


	5. Date with The Devil

As Damon ran off to 'fix' to Stefan. Elena noticed that she was standing there, but she wasn't alone. She turned to see Katherine standing there with a smirk on her face.

''Why do you do it ?'' Elena worked up the courage to ask.

''He's a vampire, he need's human blood.'' She said, for a moment she looked as if she was telling the truth. But the look was replaced by a tight smile. ''And it also taste _wayy_ to good to pass up,'' She said as she crossed her arms.

''Why do you need to talk to him ?'' She asked

''Look, Katherine I am not trying to get him back. I don't _want_ him, but we do need to leave our broken realtionship with something, because of right now we are still together.'' I said, crossing _my_ arms, as a scowl shot across her face. ''And I guess you have no idea about the letter I got from him. Pleading that he wanted _me_ back.'' I added.

''You didn't break-up with him, wait _he_ didn't break-up with you !'' She shrieked, ignoring the last thing I said.

''I guess you really are a homewrecker,'' I said as I glared. Suddenly I heard movement in the forest, I turned around slightly and saw Damon coming out, with leaves all over him.

''I can't find him,'' He said, shooting a glare at Katherine.

''He's probably in town. He has been fighting that urge so long, I'm sure he's going _crazy_ now !'' Katherine said, as a huge smile was on her face. She really was pleased with her work.

''Ta-ta,'' Katherine said, with a wave as she took off towards the town.

''Should we be worried ?'' I asked Damon as I pointed towards where she had tooken off. He shook his head.

''She won't do anything, not tonight, anyway.'' He said, walking towards the house. If anybody knew her better it was the Salvatore brothers.

X

Elena has spent three hours with Damon in the Boarding house, _just_ talking. Katherine and Stefan came back an hour ago. Elena did feel a jeulous pang as she saw Katherine kiss Stefan, purposely in front of her. They had been upstairs for a while now and Elena didn't want to guess what they were doing.

To break Elena out of her thoughts she saw Damon walking in with a cup of coffee in his hand, he passed it to her without a word and sat down beside her.

''So, has rehab been good for Jeremy ?'' Damon asked, nervously. Hoping that the question wouldn't upset her. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath, but her expression was calm.

''I think so...Jenna said he has been trying to control the urge for... it,'' Elena said. Referring to Jeremy's weaknesses: Drugs, Violence, Vicki, and Anna. It had only been a few weeks after Jeremy found out that both Vicki and Anna were dead. Then he turned back to _his_ only soulutions: Death. He spents weeks trying so desperatly to kill or turn himself. But everytime Elena stopped him, worried for her brothers safety, she begged Jenna to stay home that afternoon, and that same day Elena came home to find her brother shoving pills and pot down his throat. She called the only people she could think of...the _cops._ Luckily jail wasn't the souluion, rehab was.

''I'm sorry all of..._this_ happened to you.'' Damon said, as he put his hand over Elena's, which was on her knee.

''It's ok, I mean I guess I should be thankful...I still have Matt, Jenna...and _you_,'' Elena said as she ducked her head. Elena should have said _Jeremy_, but ever since rehab. Elena felt like she really didn't _have her_ brother anymore.

''Yes. You do,'' Damon said as she put his arm around her.

X

After Elena had left the Boarding house, Damon drove her back home. Elena opened the door to see Jenna standing in the kitchen, with her hands on her hips, but a slight smile on her face.

''Where were you ?'' Jenna asked, a little happy that Elena was out. But she did try to keep a frustrated look on her face.

''Why are you _mad_ ?'' Elena asked tauntingly

''No- I mean yes.'' Jenna said. ''So, where you on a date ?'' Jenna asked, with a smirk.

''Jenna, prying isn't your color,'' I said, with a giggle.

''Ooh, _so-rry_,'' She sang, as I walked upstairs with a smile on my face.

_Was _it a date with Damon ?


	6. Date With Damon ?

As Damon ran off to 'fix' to Stefan. Elena noticed that she was standing there, but she wasn't alone. She turned to see Katherine standing there with a smirk on her face.

''Why do you do it ?'' Elena worked up the courage to ask.

''He's a vampire, he need's human blood.'' She said, for a moment she looked as if she was telling the truth. But the look was replaced by a tight smile. ''And it also taste _wayy_ to good to pass up,'' She said as she crossed her arms.

''Why do you need to talk to him ?'' She asked

''Look, Katherine I am not trying to get him back. I don't _want_ him, but we do need to leave our broken realtionship with something, because of right now we are still together.'' I said, crossing _my_ arms, as a scowl shot across her face. ''And I guess you have no idea about the letter I got from him. Pleading that he wanted _me_ back.'' I added.

''You didn't break-up with him, wait _he_ didn't break-up with you !'' She shrieked, ignoring the last thing I said.

''I guess you really are a homewrecker,'' I said as I glared. Suddenly I heard movement in the forest, I turned around slightly and saw Damon coming out, with leaves all over him.

''I can't find him,'' He said, shooting a glare at Katherine.

''He's probably in town. He has been fighting that urge so long, I'm sure he's going _crazy_ now !'' Katherine said, as a huge smile was on her face. She really was pleased with her work.

''Ta-ta,'' Katherine said, with a wave as she took off towards the town.

''Should we be worried ?'' I asked Damon as I pointed towards where she had tooken off. He shook his head.

''She won't do anything, not tonight, anyway.'' He said, walking towards the house. If anybody knew her better it was the Salvatore brothers.

X

Elena has spent three hours with Damon in the Boarding house, _just_ talking. Katherine and Stefan came back an hour ago. Elena did feel a jeulous pang as she saw Katherine kiss Stefan, purposely in front of her. They had been upstairs for a while now and Elena didn't want to guess what they were doing.

To break Elena out of her thoughts she saw Damon walking in with a cup of coffee in his hand, he passed it to her without a word and sat down beside her.

''So, has rehab been good for Jeremy ?'' Damon asked, nervously. Hoping that the question wouldn't upset her. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath, but her expression was calm.

''I think so...Jenna said he has been trying to control the urge for... it,'' Elena said. Referring to Jeremy's weaknesses: Drugs, Violence, Vicki, and Anna. It had only been a few weeks after Jeremy found out that both Vicki and Anna were dead. Then he turned back to _his_ only soulutions: Death. He spents weeks trying so desperatly to kill or turn himself. But everytime Elena stopped him, worried for her brothers safety, she begged Jenna to stay home that afternoon, and that same day Elena came home to find her brother shoving pills and pot down his throat. She called the only people she could think of...the _cops._ Luckily jail wasn't the souluion, rehab was.

''I'm sorry all of..._this_ happened to you.'' Damon said, as he put his hand over Elena's, which was on her knee.

''It's ok, I mean I guess I should be thankful...I still have Matt, Jenna...and _you_,'' Elena said as she ducked her head. Elena should have said _Jeremy_, but ever since rehab. Elena felt like she really didn't _have her_ brother anymore.

''Yes. You do,'' Damon said as she put his arm around her.

X

After Elena had left the Boarding house, Damon drove her back home. Elena opened the door to see Jenna standing in the kitchen, with her hands on her hips, but a slight smile on her face.

''Where were you ?'' Jenna asked, a little happy that Elena was out. But she did try to keep a frustrated look on her face.

''Why are you _mad_ ?'' Elena asked tauntingly

''No- I mean yes.'' Jenna said. ''So, where you on a date ?'' Jenna asked, with a smirk.

''Jenna, prying isn't your color,'' I said, with a giggle.

''Ooh, _so-rry_,'' She sang, as I walked upstairs with a smile on my face.

_Was _it a date with Damon ?


	7. Some Comfort Here ?

Elena opened her eyes and felt the sunlight reflecting off the window, making her skin hot. She sighed as she hopped up off her bed and looked in her bathroom mirror. She had a gray sweater on with black sweats, her hair was in a messy ponytail, and her makeup looked awful. Elena trundled thruh her closet and settled for a pink cardigan, brown tank, and plaid skirt, and she pushed her brunette locks back into a headband. And she walked downstairs, nearley colliding with Jenna in the kitchen.

''You look great.'' Jenna said. Elena noticed that Jenna had on her pastel long-sleeved shirt, that she only wore when she was extremeley happy.

''Occasion ?'' Elena asked as she pointed to Jenna's shirt.

''Alaric is taking me to dinner tonight...'' Jenna said, casually.

''You guys are going strong, huh ?'' Elena asked, as she grabbed some toast off the china plate that sat in the middle of the countertop.

''He makes me happy...unlike Logan who caused pain and heartbreak.'' Jenna said, as she scowled to nothing.

''Alaric.'' Elena said, as Jenna's scowl was replaced with a smile.

''Um, your teacher called, told me your grades were slipping...'' Jenna said as she grabbed a towel from behind the sink.

''Oh, yeah, about that...I've had alot on my mind, but I finally pushed all that away.'' Elena said as she looked for her coat and shoes.

''You don't have to push it away, you just need-''

''Um, you know what I've got school, Matt's picking me up.'' Elena mumbled

''Matt ? It's good to hear that you're hanging out with him again.'' Jenna said

''Yeah, um I am just gonna go...'' Elena said as she grabbed her purse and walked out to see Matt leaning aganist his Truck.

''Hey, I hope you don't mind but Ty needed a ride.'' Matt said, as Elena looked over she saw Tyler sitting in the passenger seat.

''Hey, Elena.'' Tyler said as Elena squeezed in the middle, between the boys.

''Hey.'' Elena mumbled.

''So, how are things with you and Stefan ?'' Tyler asked, as Matt scowled and Elena hid her face.

''Um, we aren't together...anymore.'' Elena said

''Oh, well what happened ?'' Tyler asked as Matt felt that Elena was uncomfterable.

''Uh, you guys wanna listen to the radio ?'' Matt said as he turned it up.

X

After they all got to school, Elena ran to the bathroom and cryed silently. Did people still think she was with Stefan ? This was on of those times Elena really wished she had her best friends to comfort her.

X


	8. Scars Never Fade

After Elena begged her teacher to let her retake her tests. She walked back to her locker and grabbed her purse and Science book. She was about to close her locker when she noticed something sticking out of the side, she pulled it out and opened it. The pastel paper was classy and Elena remembered who kept this kind of paper. _Stefan._ Elena closed the note and held it against her chest. She didn't want to open it right now, so she stuffed it in her purse and walked toward's class.

**X**

After a long Science class Elena recieved a text from Jenna that said she was going to go over at thier cousin Ambier's for a while, so Elena decided to go to the graveyard, where her parents, Caroline, and Bonnie were all buried.

X

After Elena got to the cemetary, she walked over toward's Bonnie's grave and placed the best friend braclet Elena had made for her in the seventh grade on the tombstone.

''Everything is..bad, thing's are crazy. I can't tell you how crazy it is, beside's the fact that Caroline is gone...Jeremy's in rehab, and Stefan cheated on me, worst of all it was with Katherine...'' Elena said, as she felt warm tears fall down her cheek, and it felt good in the cold air.

''Really wish you were here. Love you.'' Elena said, as she walked toward's her parents and Caroline's. Elena felt eyes on her back, so she turned around and saw no one, as soon as she turned back around she felt a warm liquid down her leg, she looked down and saw a huge slash mark with blood all over her leg. It looked as if someone had took a knife and slashed her. She knew why she couldn't feel the pain. It was so cold outside she felt incredibly numb. Elena then heard more noises behind her, so she ran out of the cemetary and ran all the way back home, since she didn't take her car.

X

After about an hour of running, she realized that no one was chasing her, so she slowed down and finally made it home. She ran inside and cleaned her wound, she had to use about three rags to clean the blood off. After it was clean she saw a huge scar across her leg, and remembered what Caroline said when Elena asked her why she still had as scar on her arm even when she was a vampire, Caroline had told her that scars never fade...dead or alive.


	9. Katherina & Italian Readings

Elena sat down on her bed and poured out the stuff in her purse, she searched thruh the items of makeup, money, cell phone, and lastly the letter in pastel paper from Stefan. She took a deep breath and opened the letter, which was written in the one langauge she hasn't learned in High School: Italian.

Cara Elena, Word' la s non può esprimere quanto spiacente sono. Lo manco, ma Katherine è… una parte di me, una parte non posso sostituire, desidero che potrei avergli entrambi, ma quella sarebbe egoista. Non sto chiedendogli che per il forgivness o una comprensione o. .well, qualche cosa in quella materia, io abbia dovuto appena dirgli questo….anche se non capirete mai questo, Stefan.

Elena raised her brow in confusion, having no idea what he said, besides the three name's 'Katerine', 'Elena', and 'Stefan' that clearly stood out. She didn't want to throw it away, hoping one day someone would teach her Italian, so she sat it on her dresser.

X

That next day Elena awoke to a loud ringing, she moaned and reached her hand outward for her phone, which was ringing rapidly. She checked the caller id and sighed when the number was Unknown, normally she would let it ring or hit ignore but this time she picked up.

''Hello ?'' She said, her voice was raspy from her just waking up. She heard heavy breathing on the other end, Elena figured this was just a prank so she sighed and hung up, but as soon as she layed her phone on her bedside table, it rang again, this time the number wasn't Unknown, she reluctantly answered.

''Yes ? Elena Gilbert speaking ?'' She said impatiently, this time she heard a raspy voice talk.

''Ciao ? Katherina ?'' A man said, confused.

''Um, sorry I don't speak Italian.'' Elena said, as she heard the man take a sharp intake of breath and then he started yelling.

'' Patrova ! Lo ho trovato ! Ringrazi il dio ! Abbiamo pensato che foste guasto ?'' The man yelled, Elena felt her muscles tense for a strange reason.

''Sir, I don't know what you are saying,'' Elena tried to reason with his insane bablings.

''I don' la t capisce ? Come 'e Fall' mistico ? Perche stated usando un identity differente, Elena, il uh Gilbert ?'' Elena understand I, Identity, and her own name.

''Yes ! That's me, Elena Gilbert. Who are you ?'' Elena asked

''Chi sono io ? Katherina ! Sono operaio, io lo aiuto a proteggerlo !'' Elena pinched the bridge of her nose, this is soo diffucult !

''Katherina ? W ho the hell is...Katherina ?'' Elena said as she suddenly remembered what they called Katherine. Katherina Patrova.

''Katherina Patrova ?'' Elena asked, calmly

''Si,'' The man said, as Elena hung-up on him.

Translations:

Ciao ? Katherina ?- Hello ? Katherine ?

'' Patrova ! Lo ho trovato ! Ringrazi il dio ! Abbiamo pensato che foste guasto ?''- Miss Patrova ! I found you ! Thank god ! We thought you were dead ?

''I don' la t capisce ? Come 'e Fall' mistico ? Perche stated usando un identity differente, Elena, il uh Gilbert ?''- I don't understand ? How is Mystic Fall's ? Why are you using different idenity Elena, uh, Gilbert !

''Chi sono io ? Katherina ! Sono operaio, io lo aiuto a proteggerlo !''- Who am I ? Katherina ! I am your worker, I protect you !


	10. Crazy Girlfriend of my ex

''So, this guy mentioned Katherine?'' Damon asked, with a curious look on his face.

''Yeah, I honestly didn't understand a word he said, besides Katherine, and my own name.'' Elena said as she paced around the Boarding House living room.

''Katherine isn't here, is she?'' Elena asked, as she suddenly stopped and thought.

''No, her and Stefan went out hours ago.'' Damon said.

''Oh,'' Elena mumbled quietly.

''Yeah, so do you have that number saved in your phone?'' Damon asked, referring to the mysterious italian caller.

''Um, I think so,'' Elena said, passing Damon her cell phone.

''Yeah, it's in here. Want me to call it?'' Damon asked.

''Well, let's hold off. OK?'' Elena asked, Damon passed her back the phone.

XxX

Elena got home at five'o clock PM. She threw down her coat and layed down on her bed. Out of nowhere she felt a cool breeze, she hopped up from her bed.

''Damon?'' Elena asked, guessing that it was Damon.

Elena opened her window, and looked down, seeing nothing, Elena shrugged her shoulders and closed the window, and was frightened when suddenley she turned around and saw Katherine.

''Boo,'' Katherine muttered, as she smiled widely.

''Katherine,'' Elena said, trying to remain calm.

''_Elena,_ what are we keeping this professional now?'' Katherine said.

''Keeping what professional?'' Elena asked, raising her brow.

''Your death,'' Katherine said, all signs of humor gone, she was dead serious.

''Please, Katherine. Can't we just give it a rest?'' Elena begged.

''Give what a rest?'' Katherine asked, really confused.

''This whole revenge on the dobbleganger thing you have.'' Elena said.

''Elena, Elena, Elena. It's not revenge I'm seeking, and I don't want you dead,'' Katherine said, seriously. Elena was stunned and confused. ''I want to kill you.'' Katherine sneered. ''No one else can, but me.'' Katherine said.

''Please,'' Elena plead.

''Shut up, you worthless little bitch!'' Katherine yelled.

''Stop it.'' Elena said, firmly.

''No,'' Katherine said. Closing in the distance between them, and sprouting her fangs.

A/N. Do you think that Katherine will succeed in killing Elena?


	11. Issues

Elena closed her eyes, expecting to feel pain to her neck, but instead she felt nothing, except for the cold chill that ran thruh her. She opened her eyes and found nothing or no one. What the hell?

xXx

''What the hell, Katherine?'' Damon yelled at her, pushing her against the wall, strangling her in the boarding house living room. He had just pulled Katherine off of Elena, and now he was confronting her about what he just saw.

''She need's to be put in her place.'' Katherine said.

''And what does dear Stefan think of that plan?'' Damon asked.

''He doesn't know, and I don't intend on telling him.'' Katherine sneered.

''Really? Well, I do.'' Damon said, inching towards the stairs.

''Oh, Stefan,'' Damon sang.

''You wouldn't dare,'' Katherine sneered, as her mask of hatred was now a hard stone cold glare.

''Oh, I would. And if it involves ruining your realtionship or your life, then hell yes!'' Damon said, happily.

''You don't hate me as much as you say you do.'' Katherine said.

''No, I hate you alot more than you think I do.'' Damon said.

''You only hate me because you thought we were going to live out a grim fairytale as Romeo & Juilet, and now your pissed because I chose your brother over you. And now your in love with my doobleganger, only because she looks like me.'' Katherine said. She had obviously thought this speech thruh, even she wasn't smart enough to use lines that don't involve her.

''Nice, did you get that off of _Twilight_?'' Damon asked, sarcastically.

''You'll realize I'm right, Damon. After all I am always right.'' Katherine smirked.

xXx

Elena groaned in frustration after Damon called her and explained what happened.

''So, how do we take care of this Katherine problem?'' Elena asked.

''Well, I have to stake her heart, assuming she has one.'' Damon said.

''That's doubtful,'' Elena mumbled. She then inhaled and pressed her hand to her head. Damon could hear the discomfort in her voice.

''Everything will be OK, Elena. I promise you, she won't hurt you.'' Damon promised.

''I believe you,'' Elena said. After a moment it was awkward silence so Damon cleared his throat.

''Well, I gotta go. Issues with Stefan.'' Damon explained.

''Issues?'' She asked, simply confused.

''Yeah, I will explain later, all right?'' Damon said.

''That's fine,'' Elena said.

xXx

Katherine walked around the forest, and finally found who she was looking for.

''Ah, Isobel. How are thing's?'' Katherine asked.

''A deal is a deal, Katherine. I do not tolerate liars.'' Isobel said firmly.

''You think because you can say big words, means you know how to use them?'' Katherine asked. ''Listen, I can't get you Jeremy Gilbert. but I can get you something better.'' Katherine offered.

''Something better? Katherine, I need a human sacrifice!'' Isobel sneered.

''How about a witch?'' Katherine suggested.

Isobel's eyes lite up. ''A witch?'' Isobel questioned.

''A witch. All that power pumping away in her blood. Wouldn't her death give you great success?'' Katherine asked.

''Actually, yes. You do know the power of persuasion, Kat. And which witch do you have in mind?'' Isobel asked.

''Bonnie Bennett,''


	12. Danger, Danger

''Bonnie Bennett?'' Isobel questioned, pure confusion on her face.

''Yeah,'' Katherine said.

''Katherine, Bonnie Bennett is dead. Power drainage, remember?'' Isobel said, her hands were on her hips, her red fingertips were anxiously tapping against her waist.

''Oh, yes. I thought it was a car accident?'' Katherine asked. A power drainage is a big thing, it's when a witch either completely gives up the magic to a vampire, human, or another witch, or there is the classic case when a witch uses every drop of her power. And that could be for anything, including sacrificing yourself for someone else.

''It was, but the girl used all of her power to save someone else.'' Isobel inquired. Katherine's mouth formed an 'o'

''Self-sacrifice,'' Katherine stated. ''Let me take a wild guess; it was to save your daughter?'' Katherine asked, Isobel nodded.

''Figures,'' Katherine mumured.

''She's famous in this town, isn't she?'' Isobel said, with a smirk.

''_Too _famous,'' Katherine said.

''Back to business, Katherine. I want my human sacrifice.'' Isobel said. Katherine bit her lip.

''Why Jeremy?'' Katherine asked. _Why pick the human I probably can't get?_ Katherine added in her head.

''He's Elena little brother.'' Isobel stated. A look of misunderstanding passed across Katherine's face.

''So?'' Katherine said, still not understanding.

''So, he's great leverage to get what I really want.'' Isobel confessed. Katherine understood now; Jeremy was bait. This was a trap for whoever. But she still didn't understand what Isobel really wanted.

''OK, he's leverage, it's a trap. But for who?'' Katherine asked. Isobel smirked.

''Katherine, can you not keep your nose out of anyone's business?'' Isobel asked. Katherine shrugged playfully.

''Guess it's my gift,'' She said. Isobel smirked once more.

''Guess you deserve to know.'' Isobel said, then she leaned forward towards Katherine's ear and started whispering. After she was done, even Katherine looked horrified.

''Speechless, huh?'' Isobel said.

X

Elena was sitting on her bed, when she felt a light breeze. She noticed that her window was wide open.

''Damon?'' Elena asked. Hoping it was him. She carefully walked towards the window.

''Damon?'' She said once more. After a few minutes Elena closed the window. Then she turned around and there she was, standing in Elena's room. A weird look on her perfectly smooth and pale face.

''You're in danger. The whole town is.''

X


	13. Warning From Kat

Elena stared up in confusion at Katherine. ''What are you talking about?'' Elena asked. Katherine walked around Elena's room, she was now flipping thruh pages of Elena's diary that was sitting on her dresser, Elena quickly grabbed her diary.

Katherine smirked. ''Isobel has big plans for the sad town of Mystic Fall's.'' Katherine admitted.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. ''And I am supposed to believe you?'' Elena questioned.

''Well, yeah,'' Katherine said, skeptically.

Elena gave her a look. ''You've tried to kill me and you completley hate me. Why help now?'' Elena asked.

Katherine sighed. ''Look, I may not like you, but I don't want this town to go down in flames.'' She admitted. Elena just didn't believe it. Katherine knew that she wouldn't.

''Look, she is going to use Jeremy as leverage to get to you.'' She said. Elena's eyes widended.

''What?'' She said, now scared for her brother's safety.

Katherine crinkled her nose in disgust. ''Enough with the concern. She doesn't have him yet.'' Katherine said.

Elena let out a breath of relief. ''Good,'' She said, holding her chest as her heart started beating again.

''Don't stop breathing just yet,'' Katherine said.

Elena's eyes once widened. ''Why?'' She asked. Just before someone had came behind Elena and grabbed her, Katherine stood in victory, and Isobel smiled as they carried the unconcious Elena out the window.

''Now, was that so hard?'' Isobel questioned, sarcastically. Katherine gave her a tight smile.

''Guess not,'' Katherine muttered as Isobel walked away, then she jumped out the window, landing on her feet as she hit the ground.


End file.
